Horton hears a Who:The Vampire's Kiss
by Megan The Vampire Slayer
Summary: It's almost midnight, the whole town is deserted, your all alone and even the Mayor of Whoville doesn't believe you. What's a girl to do when her best friend has turned into a vampire? Poor Angie Whosky. Will she do the right thing, or submitt to Jojo's


I came up with this idea a few days ago and I had to go with it

**I came up with this idea a few days ago and I had to go with it. This is my one-shot with Angie and Vampire Jojo. I like it, and I hope you will. Enjoy!**

…………………………………………

"Keep . . . moving . . . oh!" Angie stumbled over her feet as she tried to catch her breath. She cast a glance behind her; nothing.

Good.

She was safe . . . for now.

Willing herself onward, she ran through the empty, foggy streets of Whoville suburbia. It was 10:30 at night and no one was outside tonight. Everything was completely dead and the entire city was shrouded in fog. Everyone had disappeared. It had been like that all day long. Trying to get home from the library, she knew she was being followed. Jojo was supposed to meet her there and he didn't show.

"Oh, Jojo. Where are you?"

Too scared and full of adrenaline to wonder where he was, she rounded the corner of 5th and Wingly Boulevard. She spotted her house. Home. "Finally." She breathed a sigh of relief. Without another thought, she bolted for the house, threw open the door and locked it. She closed her eyes and let her heart rate slow down.

She's safe now.

Safe.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called out into the dark, empty house. No response. " . . . Must be upstairs." She hiked it upstairs and checked her mom's room. Nothing. Come to think of it, no lights were on either. It's like no one was home . . . but the door was unlocked. Angie didn't like this. It wasn't like her mom to leave the house without leaving a note or at least giving her a phone call. Much less leave the door unlocked.

"Mom where are you?" Whispered Angie. No longer feeling welcome, she slowly walked across through the house, as if someone would hear her. And someone did.

Angie silently crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. After all of that running, boy, was she thirsty! She opened the fridge and got out a can of 7up. Closing the door, she set the can down and went to the cupboard for a cup. Turning around she froze; the can was gone. Angie's heartbeat shot up, as she was suddenly aware of how dangerous the situation was. Someone was in the house with her.

"Ksh!"

Went the tab on the pop can. Acting fast, Angie raced to the front door, threw it open and skid to a stop. She gasped.

"Jojo."

"Angie." Jojo stated calmly. He wore a smile on his face, but his eyes were dark. He just stood there, smiling. He stepped forward, now in the doorway. "I've been looking for you." Jojo was acting weird. Something was off. Somehow, she knew it had something to do with everyone's disappearance.

But Jojo?

"May I come in?"

Normally, she would say yes, but she didn't feel safe. "No, sorry. I'd say yes, but-" "Thank you." Jojo stepped into the house without so much as a struggle.

"Your mom was so worried." He began. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Mom?"

"Yeah." He matched her weak tone. "I told her you were at the school waiting for a ride." Angie looked around for an exit and found none. "What a trusting woman. I always liked her." He said in a reminiscing tone. Like she was gone or something.

"Get out." Her voice cracked, mad he tricked her mom.

"Ow," He placed a hand over his heart. "That hurt, Ange. If my heart was still beating, it would break."

"Where is everyone?"

"Who?"

"Everyone, the whole town!"

"What makes you think I know?"

"What do-" Jojo cut her off, making a "tsk." Sound. "You should be grateful I spared her." Angie looked at him, confused. He cocked his head to the side, acting as if he was talking to a child. "Now she wont have to see you suffer." Angie let out a sob, but stopped herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

Jojo faked a pout. "Awe, don't be like that. I'll tell you what." He circled around her like a vulture closing in on his prey. "Since were such good 'friends', I'll give you a 5 minute head start." He stood behind her and she turned to the side to face him, but still faced the door.

"What do you mean?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Run or you'll see what happened to everyone else." A moment of silence passed between them. Angie whispered to Jojo in a hurt voice.

"Jojo, what happened to you?"

He grinned, flashing a long pair of fangs. "You'll find out in four minutes." His eyes glowed now and he looked like a predator going for the kill.

"Run."

Without hesitation, Angie fled from her own house and back into the dark, foggy streets of Whoville. Casting a quick glance behind herself, she gasped. Jojo was gone and the door to her house was shut. At least he had the decency to close the door after himself.

"Where'd he-" Asking questions right now was a dumb thing to do. She needed to get away from there and to somewhere safe. But where? She could only think of one place. The McDodd house.

……………………………………

Approaching their street, she glanced at her watch. Her five minutes were up three minutes ago. What was wrong with him?! This wasn't the Jojo she knew and loved. And his teeth . . .

CRASH!

Angie jumped and booked it for the house. As soon as she saw the blue and white house, she felt a burst of adrenaline and rushed to the house. Running up the pathway and skipped walking up the steps.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Mr. McDodd!" She looked around. No Jojo, yet.

BANG! BANG!

"MR. MC-"

"Angie-Whoa!" Angie barely stopped herself from smashing her fist into the Mayors face. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Mr. Mayor." "It's alright. Good grief Angie, are you ok? Are you in some king of trouble?" Ned ushered her inside the warm house and closed the door. "Sit, please." Sally came into the room.

"Ned, who's- Angie! What's wrong?" Angie tried to catch her breath, clearly very winded.

"Whoville. I think something is wrong with Whoville."

Ned furrowed his brows. "Whoville?" He asked in a serious voice. "Yeah, no one's outside tonight." Ned smiled in relief and lowered his head. "She's ok, Sally." He looked Angie in the eyes. "It's foggy out tonight. Everyone is safe at home with their families. As should you be. Where's your mother? I'll bet she's worried sick-"

"No, no." Angie was getting upset again. "She's gone." "Where?" Asked Ned. Angie choked back a sob. "I don't know."

"Well, that doesn't sound like her. I'm sure she'll be home soon." Ned placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Until then, would you join us for a little dessert? Sally just finished making her famous Cran-oople-berry cobbler." Angie looked at him as if he was crazy. He hadn't heard a single word she said!

"Mr. McDodd, is Jojo home?"

"Of course. Do you need to talk to him?"

Angie shook her head. She was too shaken up to see him right now. "No, but the next time you see him, could you tell him-"

"Tell me what?" Asked a voice from upstairs. Angie straightened up as Ned turned around to see his only son standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at them.

"Heeey! Jojo! There you are!"

Angie closed her eyes, feeling as if she had been defeated. It wasn't fair. 'I hope he doesn't se-'

"And look who's here!" Ned stepped back to reveal a blanched Angie covered in a cold sweat.

"Oh, no. She looks sick again. I'll go and get the thermometer." Said Sally as she rushed off to get one. "I'll slice up the cobbler!" Volunteered Ned as he walked off to the kitchen.

"Wait." Angie called out in a weak voice, but no one heard her. No one, except Jojo.

Jojo ascended the stairs, taking his time. Angie's heart was pounding against her rib cage. It looked like Jojo; his shoulders were slumped and his hair was covering his eyes. She sat were she was even as he approached her. A tear slipped down her face. The silence in the room was so loud . . .

"Jojo?" She asked with a weak smile.

He now stood in front of her and lifted his head. His eyes were normal but his smile was different. It wasn't a Jojo smile.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him as a few more tears slipped out. Even here she wasn't safe. This wasn't her Jojo. It was a monster. A hand gently griped her chin and turned her head to face him. He raised his eyebrows, clearly amused.

"Of all the place you could run to, you go here." His smile grew, showing off his fangs. Angie yanked her face out of his grasp and looked away again. He stood behind her, grinning. Reaching out his hand, he played with her hair for a second then dropped it like it had burned him. Jojo looked towards the kitchen were his parents resided and then back to Angie.

"This will only take a minute, Ange. You can wait upstairs." As he walked off, as an after thought, he added: "Go check on my sister, see if they are 'safe'." He laughed as he headed for the kitchen; Angie looked up and stared ahead of herself. His sisters. She ran upstairs to check on the 97 girls, now fearing for their safety. Had Jojo done anything to them?

………………………………………

Angie braced herself as she almost crashed into the girl's bedroom door. She threw it open and was greeted with an empty room. Not a girl to be found.

"No." Angie ran from room to room shouting out the girls' names. "Hooley? Holly? Hilda? Heady??"

Nothing.

She headed back to the Stairwell and shouted for the parents, but no one responded. "Mr. McDodd? Sally?" Suddenly the floor board behind her creaked and she spun around to see Jojo, leaning against the wall.

"No one is here, Ange. No one, but you and me." Angie backed up; now afraid of him and whatever he did to his parents.

"What did you do? To your own parents!"

"I did nothing, they simply left." Angie squinted her eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Left?"

"Yes." His eyes began to glow again, her head felt fuzzy. "The power of Hypnotic suggestion is amazing. You can get anyone to do anything you say. Even your parents." Angie shook her head and snapped out of her daze. She looked away and tried to focus.

"Jojo, what . . . are you?"

He pretended to think. "I believe the word is Vampire, Ange. You know, one of those creatures you love to read about." Angie shook her head is disbelief.

"No, if that's true, then that means your dead!"

Jojo waltzed up to her and grabbed her hand. He placed it on his chest. Angie was startled by this sudden change of events and was about to blush, but all of the blood had drained from her face.

He had no pulse. Jojo McDodd was dead.

Angie was frozen with fear. Vampires were capable of anything. Even killing. Jojo was a killer. Still frozen with her hand on his chest, Jojo watched her expression carefully. She was terrified of him. He smiled and lightly dragged one of his fingers down her cheek. His touch woke her up and sent her reeling backwards and knocked into a table in the hallway. She knocked off a vase and it crashed to the floor, then all was silent again. The silence was maddening. No one said a thing for a whole minute. Angie was gripping the table behind her for support. She looked at Jojo and saw that he was enjoying this. It was then that Angie realized something.

"Why?"

Interested, he stuck his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side.

"Why what?"

"Why am I still here? Why didn't you get rid of me?"

"Oh, I will, I just haven't gotten to you yet." He said I a reassuring tone. Angie tried not to gag, this was sick. " I just had to ask you a question first, is all." Angie looked at him and straightened herself up.

"What is it?" Jojo appeared thoughtful. "If I am going to spend eternity forever young, then I want my best friend to enjoy it with me." He approached her and she jumped. Jojo reached out a hand and touched her shoulder, the coldness of it radiating off of him. "No need to be so jumpy, not just yet. Relax, Ange."

"Jojo-"

"Shh." His eyes glowed again and she began to feel all hazy. "There's something else I need to tell you." He said in a whisper, trying not to break the daze she was in. Angie closed her eyes, feeling tired. "If I am going to be immortal, then I don't just need a best friend, I need a girlfriend. A soul mate."

"Hmm?" She asked, to comfortable to even hear what he had said. "Angie, you can't spend eternity alone, can you?" He asked with a small laugh. Angie tried to focus; did he just say the word girlfriend?

"What did you say?" Jojo smiled. She was still overcome by the spell he had cast over her. He leaned in, looked into her eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Be my soul mate, Angie. I'll give you everything."

Angie was now awake, but her body was so sluggish from what he had done. She tried to push him back. "No, joe. That's a bad idea." She was still against the table, so Jojo place his hands on either side of her so she wouldn't be going anywhere, regardless of whether she accepted his proposal or not.

"Why?"

"Because we are friends, silly- Boy! I feel tired!" She tried to move, but Jojo wouldn't let her. He laughed in his throat. "No, you should stay here, with me. You could get hurt out there. Don't worry though, I'll protect you.

"Jojo what are-" Jojo leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. Angie was awake, but her body was too tired to push him off. He massaged her lips with his, begging her to respond to him. Angie then realized, that this was beginning to feel good. She closed her eyes and slowly kissed back. Eventually the kiss got deeper and they were lost in themselves. In the moment. He steadied the drugged girl by placing one hand on her neck and on hand under her back. He slowly lowered her onto the table, leaning over her. Jojo closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the kiss with his best friend and soon to be soul mate. Angie pulled back for air. Jojo was dead and didn't need any, but she still did. As she gasped for air, head still fuzzy, Jojo smiled and began to trail light kisses down her neck. He kissed her neck all the way down, pausing to kiss her voice box for a second. He continued down and stopped at her collarbone and nuzzled his face there for a while. Angie smiled and relaxed in his grip, until his lightly bit her.

"Ah!" Angie cried in protest. Jojo lifted his head and smiled at her. Angie looked down to see a red mark where his mouth had been and a bite mark beginning to appear.

"Everyday can be like this." He promised. "Just say you'll be mine. Forever."

Angie was about to say yes, when she saw a mirror across the hall. It showed herself and Jojo in it. Wait. Where was Jojo? She blinked rapidly, her eyes now coming into focus. With here eyes now off of his, she began to realize what was going on and shook her had.

"No. No, Jojo, no!"

He frowned, not the response he was going for. He threw himself at her, spared her life and this is what he got? He hoped for better from her. He pulled her off of the table and held her against the wall. He held her arms above her head. "I gave you a choice, but I refuse to be alone! Please understand Angie!" He said in a pleading voice. He sounded almost regretful.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

Jojo didn't explain himself this time; he turned his head to the side and looked like he was concentrating. When he turned back, he had his fangs bared. "I'm sorry Angie. This is the only way."

Angie tried to scream, but he placed a hand over her mouth. Jojo looked at her with sorrow, but soon all Angie could see was his head duck as he went for her neck.

"NOOO!"

...

"Angie wake up honey!"

Angie woke with a start and sat up straight in her bed.

"Mom?"

Angie ran to her mother and clung to her. "You were having a nightmare honey." Angie looked around the room; she was home. In her room, with her mom, safe and sound. It was a dream.

"Oh Mom, I just had the worst dream of my life!"

She smiled. "Don't worry and go back to bed, it's six in the morning."

Angie released her vise-like grip and apologized. Her mother went back to bed, but she headed for the bathroom. She was very thirsty after a dream like that. She turned on the light and dipped her head under the faucet. Whipping her mouth she caught a glance at herself in the mirror. Angie turned white and screamed.

She had two tiny puncture marks on her neck, just above her collarbone.

...

**This is the newer version. I felt my last one was a little to "razor-edge" sexy. I like make out scenes, but not almost-sex or sex scenes. Sorry for those who liked it. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! **


End file.
